


环世之旅

by bandtbaozi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandtbaozi/pseuds/bandtbaozi
Summary: 战后，小哈和教授环游世界的蜜月之旅





	1. 伦敦·不要和陌生人说话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILE：01
> 
> 标题：伦敦·不要和陌生人说话
> 
> 作者：BANDT包子
> 
> 配对：SS/HP
> 
> 级别：R
> 
> 简介：性骚扰应该怎样摆脱

“啊，多么美好的一天！”伯恩·科斯特抚弄着他的金色发丝，迎着阳光展现他的英俊面貌，高挑的身躯裹在一套当下最时尚也价格不菲的衣裤中，一身野性的诱惑引得路边女郎频频注目。

 

可惜科斯特的目标不是她们，他已经牢牢锁定了一个猎物。

 

在那里！

 

地铁站出口处，一个黑发的男孩儿低头看着手中的一本小册子，发型微乱但很有协调的美感——不知道沾满汗水后还会这么精神抖擞吗？——中等个子，带着少年特有的单薄，但是身材相当柔韧匀称，牛仔裤妥帖地勾画出那双修长的大腿——哦，他简直可以想象它们缠在自己腰间时的勾人线条！——圆润臀部挺翘得让人血脉偾张，在腰间陡然收细——天呐，握着他的腰肢，深深挺入的感觉一定万分销魂！——黑色镜框后面是一双茫然的眼睛，翡翠色的，像一对美丽的祖母绿，水润的嘴唇颜色漂亮——当他被压在身下狠狠干的时候，会发出尖叫还是淫荡的呻吟？眼睛里是不是还会带着朦胧的雾水？

 

哦，上帝！

 

科斯特觉得自己的裤子突然有些太紧了，他必须为此做些什么。离他从上一个情人身体里抽出自己只过去了不到十二个小时，期间十个小时用来恢复体力，一小时洗漱，一小时吃午餐，刚出门就能碰到今晚的目标，他由衷想赞美主。

 

看得出来，那个男孩还年轻，大概就二十岁上下，有些拘谨不安，应该是才到伦敦不久，这点从他手里的地图册可以看出来。科斯特一边靠近一边观察，不错，非常美味，而且人生地不熟，容易骗到手，除了以后可能会对他纠缠不放这一点小麻烦。不过，若他确实很合自己的胃口，科斯特不介意有一个长久关系的床伴。

 

他摆出最引以为傲的笑容走上前：“嘿，男孩，看起来你似乎有什么困扰，我可以帮你吗？”

 

“啊，太谢谢了！”绿眼睛男孩大松一口气，腼腆地对他微笑（这让科斯特又觉得燥热了一点），“我真不知道该怎么办好，先生，你看，我需要去这个地方。”他拿出一个小纸条，上面写着“贝克街，221，哈德森宾馆”。【咳咳，福尔摩斯乃家乱入了…】

 

“我没办法找到这个地址。”男孩说，随后低声抱怨了一句“地图不会动……”什么的，但科斯特没有听清楚。

 

啊哈，偏僻的地方，没听过的小宾馆，果然是个身世地位不高的普通孩子。科斯特抑制住不露出看着羔羊的大灰狼式笑容：“这个地方吗？路程有点复杂，如果不介意，我带你去吧。”

 

“你真是太和善了，先生！”男孩欢快地说，“帮了我大忙！”

 

“我的荣幸。男孩，你一个人吗？”

 

“哦，是的。”

 

“难道你没有什么家人朋友的陪同？”

 

男孩有些不开心，扭头低声说：“没有……就我一个人。”

 

好像还是离家出走？真是太棒了，天赐良机！

 

“我真失礼，还没自我介绍呢——伯恩·科斯特，你可以称呼我的名字。能知道你叫什么吗？”

 

“哈利，哈利·波特。”

 

“哈利，欢迎来到伦敦——我猜你是第一次来？”科斯特伸手给予了一个很正式的礼仪，叫做哈利的男孩连忙回握，那种迷人的触感让科斯特不由想象这只手握在自己的分身上会发生什么，是羞涩地不知所措，还是乖巧地按照他的指示撸捏推送？

 

“也不算第一次吧，只是没有在这里停留过……”哈利说。

 

“伦敦有很多好玩的地方，哈利，你有没有兴趣去看看泰晤士河上的日出，在威斯敏斯特宫俯瞰整座城市，夜晚坐上伦敦之眼，聆听大本钟的声音？”

 

哈利迟疑了一下，看得出来他有些心动。科斯特在心里得意得笑了，这个年龄不管男孩还是女孩，都向往童话和浪漫，做着王子和公主的梦，而他扮演的角色，正是一个温柔体贴的骑士。

 

话说回来，在伦敦之眼上来一场轰轰烈烈的爱做之事，这个想法蛮不错啊……

 

科斯特边走边和哈利聊着，他诙谐幽默，知道很多趣事——那当然，为了追求美丽的女孩或者男孩，他可是下过苦功夫的。而哈利也明显不是没出过门的无知孩童，话不多但足够证明其敏锐聪明，看似随和，却懂得谨慎自持。

 

科斯特觉得自己更加被吸引了。捕猎难度越大，成功所带来的满足感就越强，征服他，让他在自己的脚下，膜拜那即将深入探索他的长度和热度，然后被精液喷溅满脸……

 

“哈利，”科斯特竭力把自己的思维从那些色情的画面上扭转过来，“我知道一个很棒的宾馆——圣·詹姆士索菲特酒店——位于中心地段，五星级，我恰巧有张会员卡，如果你不介意的话，我愿意在那儿帮你开一个房间，这样你无论观光还是购物都会方便很多。”

 

基本上他这样开口，没谁能够拒绝。是的，科斯特魅力十足、年轻富有、谈吐高贵，无论得益于他的家世或是别的什么，那种杀伤力都是极度惊人的，他坚信对这个男孩也一样。

 

“不，我想……嗯，用不着麻烦你，伯恩。”哈利说，“你的心意我很感激。”

 

“哈利，请不要就这么拒绝。如果你不接受，会让我产生十二分的愧疚感，这只是作为一个朋友该做的小事而已。”

 

“谢谢，但是真的不需要。”

 

好吧，这不是那种容易被玫瑰和蛋糕冲昏头的呆小子，也许一步到位有点操之过急，先套取他的手机号码才是明智之举。

 

“哦，哈利，你难道就不能体会我的诚意吗？”他那副俊美的面庞上露出受伤的模样，这让绿眼睛男孩感到很不安：“伯恩……”。

 

“那么作为朋友，我是不是可以留下你的联系方式？”科斯特抽出一张金色花边的名片，“这是交换。”

 

哈利看起来有些不知道该怎么办才好，接过名片，他嚅嗫着没说话。这更超出科斯特的意料之外了，这个男孩的矜持完全迥异于开放的英格兰民族，难道出生在那种几乎早已灭绝的传统型家庭？那他更不能放过他了，难得碰上这种类型，他不品尝一下，怎么对得起他身经千战的绰号？

 

“哈利，难道你不信任我吗？”

 

“不，只不过……”哈利脸上居然出现尴尬的表情，他嘀咕着“没有手机”之类的话，这让科斯特更加认为那是推托——这个年代，有哪个身心健康的年轻人没一部手机？

 

科斯特认定的事，还从来没有半途而废之说。

 

哈德森宾馆就在眼前了，真是毫不起眼，如果不仔细去看那个破败的招牌，科斯特几乎要以为眼前的只是个废弃的烂尾楼——不过就算加上招牌也还是个烂尾楼。生锈的铁门窄小得仅供一人进出，墙角堆放着数袋垃圾，散发出令人作呕的气味，路面坑洼不平，庭院里杂草丛生。

 

“我到了，伯恩，占用你这么多的时间，非常抱歉。”

 

“千万不要这么说，哈利，哪怕作为我的酬劳，你也不愿意把手机号给我吗？”

 

“可是我真的没有手机。”

 

“虽然你这么说……”那副诚恳的样子，也许是真的吧，“这家店看起来很不安全，我想我必须把你护送会房间才能安心。”

 

一听到他的话，哈利不知为何着急起来：“真的不用了，相信我，这里很好！”

 

“好？”科斯特怀疑地看向那个脏兮兮的门院，转眼瞥见哈利不自觉地轻轻咬上下唇，眼睛深处有一丝难以察觉的烦躁。他被那个下意识的动作迷惑了，脑中又闪现一系列让他再次胀痛起来的幻想，这时，一个丝滑低沉的声音在他们身后响起：“能不能劳驾二位告诉我，你们这占住公用场地的举动有何深意？”

 

科斯特被这个声音一吓，心虚地转过头，只见一位高大的黑衣男子正对自己横眉怒视，半长的头发有些油腻，高挺的鹰钩鼻让人印象深刻。他显然对于两人站在人行道上发呆的举措感到不满。

 

对视上冷冰冰的黑色瞳孔，科斯特不禁浑身一个冷颤，一股无法言喻的力量猛烈地涌入大脑，飓风一般席卷过每一个脑细胞，像是有一只无形的手在强力拉扯着，从遇见哈利开始直到方才的所有记忆和思绪不由自主地回放眼前，随后，他踉跄着回过神来，仿佛刚从一辆拼命打转的高速过山车上下来，晕眩得胃里一阵翻江倒海。

 

发生什么事了？科斯特揉捏着额头，努力平复突然而至的冲击。他看了一眼哈利，男孩正眨着眼睛，满带好奇的盯视黑衣男人。

 

“我大胆猜测，这位先生似乎给自己下了一个无法完成的任务。”男子缓慢的语调下似乎在压抑着什么。科斯特再次抬头，确定自己从那双眼睛中看不到除了空洞以外的任何情绪，但直觉告诉他身旁多出了一道也许能称之为杀气的腾腾怒意。

 

“这位先生，有何贵干？”科斯特很不愉快，他不明白这个人是怎么看出自己对哈利的心思，难道他偷听到了两人的对话？

 

“贵干不敢当，但是我想，也许，你的搭讪方法有一些过时了。”磁性的嗓音悦耳萦绕，那人高抬下颚将视线转向哈利，“也许，应该这样……”

 

他向前跨出一大步，横推开科斯特，黑色大衣划开空气绽放成绚丽的半圆，左手一圈搂住哈利的腰肢，右手摁住后脑，在科斯特见鬼般的眼神中，俯身用力地吻上男孩因惊讶而微张的嘴——

 

“Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh——！”英俊的青年高吼到脸都扭曲了，他费尽心思这么久，连个近身机会都没捞着，竟然被这个黑漆漆的老男人给占了先机！哦，白痴！等着吧，马上那个害羞的男孩就会气愤地大喊，然后就轮到他出场三拳两脚赶走这个可怕的神经病了！疯子，变态！——

 

但是——

 

他们吻了仿佛一个世纪，终于在哈利快要窒息的时候，男人放过了他，两人已然气息紊乱，哈利白皙的脸庞浮现出一大片红晕，从整个耳朵到颈部曲线，甚至还在向下蔓延，绿宝石双眼水雾盈盈，嘴角垂着一缕细长的银丝。

 

他的每个神态都符合刚从一场热烈激吻中艰难撕开两对胶着唇瓣后的反应，唯一不对的是——哈利没有半点反抗！甚至还热情地回应了那个男人！！

 

“男孩。”男子双目牢牢凝视着哈利，柔滑中掺杂了沙哑低吟，“虽然不确定你会不会是个没脑子的小笨蛋，但我可否假设，我能知道你的……联系方式？”

 

想得美啊！科斯特脸都歪了，他可是做了半天无用功，这个没他帅气没他温柔没他年轻的男人想都别想！！

 

哈利狡黠地一笑，语调轻快地说：“好啊！”

 

上帝你个该枪毙的见了鬼的下地狱去！！

 

好像男人还嫌不够刺激他，又开口了。

 

“那么接下来……”他给了哈利意味深长的一眼，修长的手指轻柔划过他的侧脸，“你是不是该邀请我去你的房间坐一坐？”

 

“好的！”哈利回以甜美的笑容。

 

男人高傲地斜视彻底僵硬的科斯特，勾起一抹讥讽的笑容：“明白吗？搭话也是一门高深精湛的技巧艺术。”

 

蔑笑着，他搂住哈利推门进入那座烂尾楼。

 

一片寂静。

 

足足十分钟，伯恩·科斯特才抬起麻木的双腿，一步一步挪动着离开。

 

 

※※※

 

“BBC讯：近日，伦敦市出现一名疑似精神病患者，以强吻方式袭击单身的女性和男性，昨天下午，警方已将这名嫌疑人抓获……”

 

※※※

 

 

FIN


	2. 伦敦·世界第一高

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILE：02  
> 标题：伦敦·世界第一高  
> 作者：BANDT包子  
> 配对：SS/HP  
> 级别：NC-17  
> 简介：摩天轮要怎么玩

这是一个富丽堂皇的大厅，内部装潢华贵，在展现殷实典雅的同时诠释简约大气，低调而奢华。地板光滑可鉴，中心栽种着一株高大艳丽的不知名植物，仔细看去，天花板上那些水晶灯罩中没有灯泡也没有蜡烛，只是写着一些金色符号。

“哈德森宾馆，欧洲最豪华的巫师宾馆，无处不在的尊贵享受。”一张宣传海报上如是写着。

是的，在普通人眼中的破败烂尾楼其实是一座豪华宾馆，但你必须在进门之后来到左手边厕所，站进马桶里一拉冲水阀，然后你就会发现自己来到这个金碧辉煌的地方，穿着精美制服的服务生会面带微笑迎上前来。

这家宾馆只针对某些特殊人群开放——巫师。

休息区坐着两个穿着麻瓜衣服的男性，其中之一正是名叫哈利·波特的男孩，正把头低低埋在胸口，肩膀无节奏地不住颤抖着。对面的黑衣男子眉梢高挑斜入两侧的发帘中，放下手中的咖啡杯：“波特先生是否需要一个咒立停来解除你那癫痫一般的咧嘴呼啦啦？”

哈利终于忍不住，趴在桌子上放声大笑起来，惹得他的同伴眉心皱褶更深了。

“哈哈……西弗，我不知道你竟然，也有这么…的时候！还假装陌生人……哈哈哈！梅林啊，那个麻瓜一定要疯掉了！”

男人不置可否地哼了一声，但熟悉他的哈利知道这是他感到愉快的一种表现。

“不过你为什么要对一个麻瓜使用摄神取念？看到什么了？”

话音刚落，哈利觉得整个大厅好像瞬间变冷了，流光从黑色的眼瞳中凌厉周转而出，哈利不由缩了缩脖子。

“那个该死的麻瓜，他怎么敢！！满脑子精虫的恶心杂碎……”男人眯起眼，怒火腾腾的同时还在不住散发阴冷气压，造成让人一边满头大汗一边竟然还想哆嗦的神奇效果。“另外，波特先生，能不能告诉我，你这次不告而别的原因？”

“也不算不告而别吧，西弗，你明显是看到了我放在桌上的哈德森宾馆宣传介绍册才会找到这里来的。”

“无比正确，由于我们‘再次打败伏地魔的男孩’的任性举动，他可怜的前教授不得不放弃这个美好的假期，让他免于成为‘被自己弄死的男孩’……”

“我是个傲罗，西弗。”哈利不满地用吸管搅和着自己那杯饮料，“别总是把我当成那个两年前的霍格沃茨毕业生。”

“可是你并没有展现出与你年龄相符的大脑。”

“那是因为恋爱中的人智商为负！”哈利开心地大笑，毫不避讳地向男人抛了个热切的眼神，成功地让那个即便泰山崩于前也面不改色的男人哽住了，气急败坏地企图让耳根红色消退：“够了，波特！这次你又想玩什么把戏？”

哈利窃笑几声，也明白不能把他的伴侣逼得太紧，不然又要连着好几天下不了床，这对于他的原计划不利。他清了清嗓子：“WELL，西弗，你应该也看到了压在宾馆介绍下面其他的资料吧？是的是的，假期！我真是费了好大功夫才让金斯莱准我一段长假，而你又正好有两个月暑期空挡，所以……想想看吧，西弗，一场浪漫的环球旅行，只有我们俩，没有讨厌的小巨怪，没有唠唠叨叨的邓布利多教授，听起来是不是特别诱人？”

“我认为，”男人淡无起伏地说，“这种事，你似乎应该先同你的伴侣商量一下，而不是自作主张地付诸行动。我知道格兰芬多的肌肉总是多于脑浆，但是现在看来，你恐怕根本就没有能称之为大脑的部位。”

“啊哈，我就知道你会同意的！”

“我什么时候……”男人开口讥讽，但只说到一半就被打断了。

“哈利·波特，和西弗勒斯·斯内普先生，你们的入住手续办理好了。”女服务员满脸兴奋的递上房卡，这种宾馆的好处就在于做任何事都不用客人费心思，自会有人帮忙打理的妥妥当当，自然，它的价格也与之成正比。

“走。”黑衣男人——斯内普——拉起绿眼睛男孩大步走向扶梯，将女服务员投向两人的崇拜爱慕的眼神抛在身后。

 

夜幕降临，伦敦被五光十色的霓虹灯装点得华彩异彰。

“西弗，我们到这里来做什么？”哈利问，他有些拿不准自己伴侣的想法。晚饭过后，斯内普带着他漫步在城市街头，从麻瓜人群中穿行而过，来到泰晤士河畔、眼前这座雄伟高大的圆形钢筋建筑物前。他知道这东西叫摩天轮，而这一个更是号称世界最高的摩天轮——伦敦之眼。【注】

哈利惊讶于斯内普怎么认得路线，但很快他又被下一个发现震撼了：他们在一对对情侣身后，排队等着乘坐上这个巨轮。

西弗被人仿冒了？！他第一个念头就是抽出魔杖给旁边这个人丢上一打探测咒语，才行动到一半就被一只有力的大手抓住：“你想做什么，想让魔法部加班清空这上百人的记忆吗？”

“对自己来个‘终了停止’，我想我一定落入什么幻觉中了。”哈利表情茫然，“你是谁，你把西弗怎么了？”

斯内普哑然失笑片刻，俯下身在他耳边低语：“不，波特先生，等会你还会有更强烈的‘幻觉’，而不是现在，相信我……”

不知是由于斯内普的性感嗓音，还是因为温热的吐息，或者是话语里隐含的意思，哈利的两只耳朵都被熏染成红色，他觉得呼吸开始急促起来，年轻的身体仅仅因为情人的两句话就硬了起来。

“别急，哈—利——我们今天有足够的时间，慢慢来……”

哈利不知道那种情况下他是怎么行走的，也不知道自己是如何全身冒火地坐上摩天轮，等他回过神来，他正被一双强壮的手臂禁锢在怀里，他的嘴已经做不到除了亲吻以外其他事情。他们正在逐渐远离地面，椭圆形的乘坐舱内部相当宽敞，却只有他们两个人，想必是斯内普用了一个强力混淆咒，地板以上部分是透明的玻璃罩，远远近近的美丽夜色一览无遗，而在咒语的效力下，外面的人根本不能看清楚舱内情景。

可是那种感觉就像一场无遮拦的野外性爱，还是在半空中。想到这一点，哈利更兴奋了。

“443英尺的激情！天呐，西弗…我不知道你有这么浪漫……”

“就像我永远无法知道你究竟有多愚蠢。”

“也许今晚，”一条长腿沿着对方黑色西裤慢慢上移，“你将知道我究竟有多火辣……”大腿来到腰际情色地摩擦着，绿眼睛的男孩向上抛出一个诱发邪火的眼神。斯内普的瞳孔瞬间闪出比这城市夜景更加璀璨的光华，他把哈利推倒在中间的宽大座椅上，扔开自己身上的黑色高领大衣，解除黑衬衫袖口和领口的纽扣。

“我很期待……”他压低身体，双手撑在哈利两侧，后者懒懒地仰躺着，抬腿蛇一般缠上斯内普的腰，伸手摘掉眼镜，失去镜片阻碍的眼睛中折射出玻璃罩外的七彩霓虹，一如海妖歌声那般迷醉人心。

他抬起上身慢慢靠向斯内普，勾起嘴角：“说实在的，西弗，我觉得你应该换一种颜色，黑色让你看起来性感极了，我总是忍不住想要……你知道的……你不能否认，我也是个有攻击性的男人……”他伸舌在那张薄唇上素描一笔，立刻被它们狠狠地压回软椅，承受着可以击败“一个有攻击性的男人”的吞噬、碾压。

斯内普一只膝盖跪上去，手掌从纠缠在身上的大腿来到紧实的臀部，探索到了衬衫下面一小片温暖的肌肤，继而从布料下面钻了进去，顺着那丝滑触感流畅地盘旋而上直到到达两个终点——

“哦！……”哈利上气不接下气地呻吟着，手臂从男人的后颈搭过，全身战栗着发出一声惊鸣。斯内普放开已经红肿起来的唇，舔舐优美的下颚和喉结，指腹在衣衫下玩弄着两个敏感的突起，力道时轻时重，像在弹奏钢琴一般优雅从容，而他的乐器也在他手下被拨弄出阵阵美妙的音符。

“有攻击性？嗯？”斯内普沉沉低笑，指甲轻轻刮过柔软，惹来哈利不满的嘟囔。

“西弗，快一点！”绿眼睛男孩不耐烦地用生机勃勃的部分顶着身上的人，然后就被那双手迅速捏住了髋部。

“耐心，年轻人。”

“你有这种品德就见鬼了，我可没忘记当时你在大脑防御术课上是怎么对我横鼻子竖眼的。”他胡乱撕扯着两人的衣服，斯内普不紧不慢地摆动着身体，模仿某种暧昧的撞击。

“假如你有一个在每次摄神取念闯进他的大脑看见的都是一堆下流画面的学生，你也不会对他有好脸色的，波特先生……”

“下流？”哈利重重地咬了一口斯内普的大鼻子，“即使他看到的都是自己在如何干他学生的真实记忆？”

毛躁的手指怎么也无法把两人扒干净，哈利恼火地一翻身，把斯内普压坐在椅子上，双腿跨在两侧。神奇的是，这期间两人的嘴居然没有离开彼此的脸部。

他们终于坦诚相待了，斯内普的上衣彻底敞开着，而哈利的则皱巴巴揉成一团，挂在两臂上，牛仔裤被褪到膝盖，露出暗绿色底裤贴身保护着可口的小屁股，湿乎乎的鼓起挤压在斯内普黑色棉绒内裤上。

“Come on！”哈利眼中闪烁着耀眼到夺目的光，腰肢不住扭动着，双手在爱人身上四处点火，舌尖来到喉结处打着转。

斯内普发出一声难耐的喉音，握住两人抵在一起的炙热，略带粗鲁地揉捏几下。哈利快乐地高扬起头，将身体更向对方贴近，用惊叹和赞美大肆宣泄着自己过剩的欲火。两人的胸膛靠在一起磨蹭着，烫手的温度被擒在斯内普一只修长有力的掌心中，相互传递着各自的搏动频率；另一只手顺着光裸的背脊下滑，留下一路热浪腾腾直袭哈利的小腹，然后探进最后一层布料下，手掌抚捏着臀瓣，手指在两丘之间来回巡视，挑逗着那些敏感的细腻，哈利低呼一声，不由自主地夹紧肌肉。但那手指并没有继续深入的意思，它骄傲地如同他的主人一样，像个宣告自己领土所有权的国王，当然，现在的斯内普确实就是个王，在他手指、嘴唇下——也许一会还得加上阴茎——哈利完完全全将自己交付出去。

让人脸红心跳的粗喘呻吟将温度宜人的乘坐舱加热得犹如蒸汽桑拿间，斯内普突然退开两人纠缠在一起的舌，气喘吁吁地向外看了一眼：“我们已经到最高点了。”

“嗯？……”哈利迷迷糊糊地回了一句，又转入寻觅让他发狂的唇舌，无目标地舔舐他所能够到的每一寸肌肤。斯内普闷哼一声，低头亲了亲他的嘴角，微微使力将他整个推开半臂远，几乎黏连在一起的身体不甘心地抗议着它主人的举动。

“等一等。”他说。

哈利被他的动作弄得清醒了一些，只见斯内普召来不知丢在哪儿的魔杖，稍稍平复一点呼吸，高声清晰地念出一个咒语，匀速周转中的摩天轮猝然一震，静止下来。

“西弗，你这是做什么？”哈利瞪大眼睛望着他。

“再过十多分钟我们就会着陆，你也不想这么快就结束吧——我们的‘空中之旅’……”斯内普坏笑着，说着能够让哈利几乎立刻射出来的话。

“哦！你这自私的老蝙蝠。”哈利说，满脸红润的情欲。

“谢谢夸奖，无私的小巨怪。”斯内普说。

他直立起身，跨坐在他身上的哈利被连带起来，在地板上踉跄几步站稳，接着被一道大力推转身，身体一下子贴上舱壁，发烫高挺的乳尖被凉凉的玻璃罩强烈刺激，哈利不由全身一个激灵，大声呻吟。

斯内普的身躯从后面靠了上来，双手绕到胸腹抱住他，勃起抵住他的臀，声音像掺了迷情剂的巧克力一般甜蜜性感：“哈利，睁开眼看看。”

男孩照做了，他已经不记得自己的眼睛还能工作，他只需要去听、去亲吻、去感受就足够。他们现在到达了伦敦之眼的最高位置，从443英尺的高空鸟瞰整个城市，宁静的泰晤士河在黑暗中缓缓流向远方，灯火彩彻区明，星星点点地消弭在天际。

“我们现在在世界第一高度的摩天轮上。”斯内普对着幼嫩的耳垂，吐出恶魔诱惑一般的宣誓，“而你，即将被我带入更高的地方！”

暗绿内裤被野蛮地扯开，早已充血的前端被摩擦得生疼，但下一秒它就得到了抚慰——被斯内普手掌包裹了起来，哈利兴奋地高喊，身体弓成画手笔下一气呵成的曲线，战栗地感受那只手从根部一顺到顶，拇指腹按压着隙缝，薄茧挤压着脆弱的表皮，然后整根握住，快速套弄起来。

“天呐，天呐……西、西弗，啊！……”哈利全身的每根经脉像是拥有了自主意识，大声叫嚣着它们也想去感受那只天才的手，它比哈利自己还要懂得怎么让他疯狂。玻璃罩几乎被他的体温融化了，或者他整个要在斯内普手下融化开。哈利的额头压在前臂上，透过蒙蒙水气向下看到自己的阴茎在斯内普手中，已经肿胀到极限，不停渗透出晶莹的预液，下坠时不甘心地粘连拉扯成一条长长丝线。

那只手的另一个同伴悄悄来到了哈利身后，在那些美丽的皱褶前打着转，随着前面的动作一下一下试探性浅浅刺进穴口，哈利喘着气，不满地蠕动着向后压去，斯内普坏心眼地在他雪白的小屁股上拧了一把，他无助地扬起脖子，紧接而至的是一波更加激烈的套送，肩胛处游荡着一个柔软湿腻的物体，他发出带着泣音的快乐呻吟，大脑逐渐空白，正在这时，一只手指从后穴长驱直入，在内壁下意识排斥中执拗地开拓出一条道路，哈利回过头还来不及为那些酥麻酸胀抱怨什么，一阵电流击打的感觉猛烈而至。

“呜啊——！”哈利尖叫着，痉挛着喷射出白浊液体。体内那点就像个开启一切的按钮，被斯内普按下，然后瞬间整个世界都失去了色彩和声音。汹涌的高潮仿佛抽空了他全身的血液，软塌塌地使不上力气，被斯内普搂住半抱在臂弯里才勉强站立。他失神地喘息着，半响才感觉到身后一个炙热的巨大在臀隙间来回徘徊，渗出的液体顺势流下，和着哈利的精液滴落地板。

“不……等等，西弗！太快了！”哈利惊慌地摇着头，他甚至没怎么准备，但是斯内普伸手将他的上身摁向自己，让他透过背脊感受到了那强有力的沉稳心跳，很快的，他平静了下来。

“交给我，哈利……”男人掰过他的脸，低头在唇上烙下一个轻柔的吻，“相信我，你已经足够湿润……”

单手扶住臀肉，阴茎一点一点向着里面推进。释放产生的前列腺液果然让哈利体内带着滑腻，但仍然过于紧致干涩。

“放松。”他滚烫的呼吸喷吐在哈利耳畔，汗水从侧颊滑过。

哈利长大嘴巴拼命呼吸着，努力适应着那个尺寸逐渐没入身体，感受着它的激昂跳动和灼烧般的高温，直到臀部碰触到斯内普的下腹和双球。

“西弗，西弗……”

渐渐适应的身体牢牢包住体内的欲望，身后的人却一直没有动弹，哈利双手撑住玻璃罩，转头催促，正好撞上斯内普隐忍而又凶狠的目光——他的眉梢眼角都在发红，带着想把他吞蚀殆尽的气势。

哈利既惊讶，又浑身颤抖地兴奋起来了。斯内普从来都是习惯将一切掩藏，即使两人已经在一起数年，这种表情他也只见过几回，而每次见到，都预示着他将度过一个会让自己一周都无法站立的夜晚。果然不等他再想什么，他就被一双手用力捏住髋骨，阴茎整个的从体内抽出，然后狠戾地插到最深处，顶得他急促叫喊着，胸膛撞上玻璃罩。疼痛和狂喜轮流占据了他的全部思维，高高翘起的臀部被掐出几个淡淡的青印，腰背压出一道令人吃惊的弧度，饱胀的乳珠摩擦挤压在舱壁上，传导着挠人的疯狂快感。

一切语言变得毫无意义，哈利只能发出破碎的、媚人的、甘甜的，无论是呻吟还是尖叫。

“下次不准再闹失踪。”斯内普对着他的耳朵沙哑地说，同时一个直捣内脏的力挺。哈利的嘴巴忙着呜咽和喘息，根本没办法回话。“不准再这样自做主张。”又一个强硬的贯穿。“不准随便招惹别人！”一个猛冲。

“嗯！嗯嗯！……呜……啊！”哈利回以一声声惊叫。

“牢牢记住……听清楚了吗……”醇醇低语诱导着男孩坠入欲望的漩涡。

仿佛一下子被抛向云端，脑子晕乎乎的无法着地，哈利朦胧的眼睛充盈着润亮的液体，其他感官再次变得不重要了，敏感的身体在研磨中泛红，双脚大开，他甚至不用碰触自己，阴茎就再次颤巍巍地站立起来。男人浓郁的麝香和魔药气息混合着淫靡的情欲，彼此激烈的喘息增加了空气燥热的潮意，每一次撞击都正中哈利体内兴奋点，不断叠加攀升的刺激最终到达一个前所未有的高峰，然后——

斯内普低吼一声，灼热的液体喷发而出，奔腾如同热浪疾流，冲击得眼前仿佛出现幻觉——

“砰！”一朵巨大的明亮花团在天空绽放，炫目的光芒划开黑色夜幕，照亮了半壁天空，接着，无数礼花争先恐后地升上夜空。伦敦之眼沐浴在璀璨的烟花雨中，安静而壮美。

 

※※※

“BBC讯：英国各地为千禧之夏的到来燃放烟火表示庆贺……

“下一条新闻：昨日19点，运营不过半年的伦敦之眼突然停下不动，静止40多分钟后又突然开始运作，导致750多名乘客在空中滞留将近一小时，但没有造成人员伤亡。当局表示摩天轮没有任何问题，事故原因尚不明确……”

※※※

 

FIN

 

【注】伦敦之眼：高135米，共有32个乘坐舱，每个乘坐舱可载客约25名，回转速度约为每秒0.26米，即一圈需时30分钟。伦敦之眼是为庆贺千禧年而建，竣工于1999年。本文设定时间是2000年，它是当时的世界第一高摩天轮，不过现在已经被中国·南昌之星（160米，2006年）和新加坡·飞行者（165米，2008年）超越了。

（请淡定地把标题里的“高”自动转换为“HIGH”，双层含义【茶】）


	3. 巴黎·顶级美味

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILE：03  
> 标题：巴黎·顶级美味  
> 作者：BANDT包子  
> 配对：SS/HP  
> 级别：NC-17  
> 简介：法国大餐应该怎么吃

“你知道在巴黎首先要做的是什么？”

“当然是大吃一顿了！”

“……我果然不能指望你脑子里有点像样的东西吗，波特先生。”

香榭丽舍大街上，格子衫的绿眼睛大男孩好奇地左顾右盼，夸张赞叹着这条号称世界最美的街道。

“西弗，晚饭我们去哪里用餐？我已经按捺不住要去试试法国的美食了！”

“注意礼仪，年轻人，这是法餐最重要的基础。现在还没到晚饭的时候。”男孩身旁的高大男子从怀中抽出一张彩色宣传画，富丽堂皇的背景下一个性感靓丽穿着制服的法国小妞正对着阅读者大抛媚眼，下方是一行不停变换色彩的闪亮大字：“哈德森宾馆法国分店欢迎您！哈德森宾馆，欧洲最豪华的巫师宾馆，无处不在的尊贵享受！”

“原来‘无处不在’指的是这个意思啊。”哈利·绿眼睛救世主·波特亲昵地贴上伴侣的手臂，探头看那张宣传画。

“这不是你放在我桌上的吗。”

“那么厚一沓，我哪有时间看。”哈利说的理直气壮，“我有更重要的事情！”

“思考如何躲开我给你施加的保护咒同时又要让我知道你的最终目的地？”斯内普嘲讽地说，“WELL，原来救世主的工作就是这种无聊的把戏……”

“才不是，我要处理好阿兹卡班的那群食死徒，要把剩下的工作分派给各个部门，还要用一堆糖果贿赂邓布利多教授来换取你的完整暑假……”哈利一本正经地掰着手指说，“邓布利多教授最近喜欢上带苦味的糖果了，这可真是奇特的转换，不过庞弗雷夫人终于不用再担心他的牙齿健康。话说回来，蜜蜂公爵的最新产品——炫彩巧克力娃——卖得好贵啊，据说里面附赠七彩贴纸，梅林保佑邓布利多教授别抽到他自己的，想想吧，会不停闪着粉色、红色、紫色、绿色的邓布利多……”

斯内普安静地听着恋人絮絮叨叨的活泼嗓音，轻轻勾起嘴角，明媚的阳光照射在宽敞整洁的香榭丽舍大街上，被一排排浓密的法国梧桐树遮蔽成斑驳剪影，脚下的道路就像他此刻幸福的人生旅途。他侧过脸，凝视着哈利的眼神充斥着璀璨的光华。

有他在的地方就有幸福，不是吗？

被斯内普的注视的大男孩疑惑地抬起头，对上伴侣黑色瞳孔中散发出的柔和光芒，不由自主的有些羞赧。

“不喜欢听我瞎扯吗？”

“恰恰相反。”斯内普极轻的声音这么说。

哈利抓了抓头发，像剔透红石榴的耳尖藏匿在那一丛乱草中。

“不是想去看法国最著名的景点吗？”斯内普轻轻拉住他的手，“跟我来。”

他们沿着香榭丽舍大街一直向西前行，来到了道路尽头的戴高乐广场，正中央，一座巨大的圆拱门矗立在那里。

凯旋门，为了迎接凯旋的法军将士而建造的雕塑，气势磅礴的四副巨大的浮雕分别代表了“出征”、“胜利”、“和平”和“抵抗”。站在壮阔的、仿佛连着天际的石门下，让人不禁感慨自己的渺小。这是伟大的艺术创作，不论对于巫师还是麻瓜。

“没有魔法，他们也能建起这么雄伟高大的建筑。”哈利感慨，“麻瓜真聪明。”

“如果我没记错，波特先生十一岁之前都和麻瓜们住在一起。”

“哦，别提了，在他们身上我完全看不到这项特征。”哈利努力不使自己露出不太尊重的表情，但想到自从十七岁搬走后就音信全无的弗农姨夫一家，不由的又有些怅然，“战争打响之后我就再也没见过他们了。”

“战争……不论对于谁来说都是残酷的。”斯内普的磁性嗓音轻柔低语，他牵着哈利步入凯旋门，高高的拱廊上是精美的浮雕和华美的装饰，四周雕刻着跟随拿破仑一起远征将士的名字。“每一个死亡数字的背后，都有一段破碎的往事。”

“我能体会。”哈利的情绪突然变得低落了，“毕竟我们不久前才干翻一个大魔头。”

斯内普握着他的手指微微攒起：“这二十年多对抗伏地魔的战争，带来的是魔法界损失惨重、人员凋敝。第一次战争期间的日子……就像噩梦，几乎每一天都有死亡，既有巫师，也有麻瓜。和我、和你父母差不多年龄的几届霍格沃茨毕业生，活下来的或许勉强能数出十个，还包括进阿兹卡班的那些……”

“但是他再次崛起之后的第二次战争则不同。”斯内普凝视这个被迫承担起重任的救世之星，发自内心的赞美，“哈利，你做的很好，非常好。”

“那是因为我们有邓布利多教授，有凤凰社……还因为我有你，西弗，我们信任彼此。”哈利说，坚毅的双眼褪去了年少的稚嫩，彰显出一份成熟和锐利，“我曾经无数次设想，万一五年级时我没有听你的，而是冲动地闯入魔法部神秘事务司，落入伏地魔的陷阱，会怎么样？万一邓布利多教授没有叫上我们一起去冈特家老宅，他一个人会遭遇什么？我很庆幸最终之战时我找到你了——当你在尖叫棚被伏地魔召唤的时候，我实在不敢想象，万一……”

“该庆幸的是我。”斯内普微凉的吻虔诚落在他的额头上。

哈利眨了眨眼睛，午后的阳光落在碧绿的眸子里，就像落入仙境中的湖泊。

“继续逛一逛？”

这对经历过战争的恋人牵着彼此的手，安静穿过巍峨的拱门，沿着塞纳河畔慢悠悠地前行，直到华灯初上。淡淡的夜色像薄纱般盖在大地，灯火蔓延至天际，美丽的塞纳河上泛起涟漪，一艘艘游轮运载着远道而来的游客，带着他们领略卢浮宫、方尖碑、艺术桥的迷人魅力。

“时间差不多了。”斯内普入乡随俗地抬起手腕看了看那块麻瓜手表。

哈利回过神，双眼一亮：“西弗，你是不是预定好了餐厅？”

“为了填满你那永不餍足的肚子。法国人也就这点可取之处了。”

“是的是的，西弗是最传统的英格兰人。”哈利碧绿的眼睛弯成两轮新月，“我爱死了你的英格兰式特性，绅士、严谨、自律、对家庭的忠贞，以及……”

他嬉笑着凑到斯内普耳朵边，低声说了一句什么，对着柔滑黑发间的耳垂暧昧地一咬……

“哈利！”斯内普一只手迅速地摁住这个调皮的大男孩，瞳孔的颜色瞬间加深，他露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“看来我们的救世主对今夜的‘大餐’迫不及待了，非常好……”

他一手揽住哈利，卷起黑色大衣一转，幻影移形在暗淡的暮色之中。

法国顶级餐厅，La Francis。

像教堂一样的尖顶天花板离地20多英尺，凌空飞跨的拱券、扶垛和彩色玻璃构筑了一个极具特色的哥特式建筑，但墙上线条简约的艺术画和餐桌上摆放的绣球花又为这个空间增添了现代感和温馨氛围。

打着领结的侍者将二人请到预定的包厢里就躬身出去了。哈利打量着墙上抽象画风的梨子，很想挠挠它，手伸到一半就被斯内普攥在手心。

“别像个多动儿一样，波特先生。”

斯内普把男孩带到餐桌旁，拉开椅子让他坐下，细心地给他膝盖上铺上餐布。

“嘿，别把我当成女人！”

“我很清楚你的生理构造，鉴于我亲·自验证过，里里外外……”斯内普坐在另一侧的椅子上，修长手指交叠，眼神戏谑。

哈利脸颊腾地红了起来，他掩饰般低头咳了两声：“怎么…呃，我们不找人来点单吗？”

“你是个巫师，波特先生。别表现得像外面那些无知麻瓜。”斯内普魔杖一挥，莹莹的光点在他面前组成一张印满法语的菜单，杖尖对着几处点了点，“这家店的包间只对巫师开放，巫师可以享用一些特别的食材，毕竟麻瓜们的身体和我们不太一样。”

斯内普流畅地点了单，他知道哈利对这方面毫无概念，问他也没用。等待时间还不到五分钟，晚宴就开始了。他们面前镶着金边的华贵盘子里出现了一个仿若艺术品般的物体——魔法切割后可媲美钻石的冰块上面，手掌大小的贝壳托着白玉般的贝肉，贝壳边缘泛着珍珠色的荧光，映衬得摆盘的樱桃分外红艳。

“这是冻开胃菜：生蚝。产自法国贝隆的生蚝，个头肥硕，口感鲜甜、绵柔，几乎不用咀嚼就能顺着喉管滑入你的胃。”斯内普说，他挤了几滴柠檬汁，又从一旁的小碟子里舀了一勺黑色的、迷你珍珠一般的酱汁浇在两份生蚝上面，“来自伊朗的鱼子酱，取自六十岁以上的大白鲟，具有特殊的咸鲜味。”

哈利调侃道：“真难得，西弗，你竟然是从一名食客而不是魔药大师的角度去描述这些东西。”

“成为魔药大师并不代表我失去了味蕾。”斯内普说，“难道你希望我这样描述——贝类的肉，及鱼类的卵，晒干研磨后可以制作上好的降压魔药……”

“饶了我吧，西弗！”哈利立刻投降。他切下一片蚝肉，沾着鱼子酱送入口中，就像斯内普所说的，鲜甜连同些许的海腥味流入食道，让人不禁联想到大海、礁石、浪花，美好的味道令他忍不住闭上眼，身体靠上椅背，想要细细品鉴一番。

“坐好了，波特先生。”斯内普不知什么时候站到了哈利身后，双手压在他肩膀上，“背脊挺直，你要摆出最优雅的姿势，才能衬得上这顿高贵典雅的晚餐。”

他的手缓缓从领口滑入，略带粗糙的指腹摩挲喉结，转而来到精致的锁骨，在那里，还残留着一个玫瑰花瓣般的爱痕。

“西弗，你的动作和优雅完全沾不上边。”哈利歪着头笑，“说实话我只看到了一个骚扰犯、臭流氓。”

臀部遭到袭击，哈利差点弹了起来：“嘿！”

“好好听讲，波特先生，你的注意力和学生时代相比并没有多大长进。”

哈利气鼓鼓的扭过脸坐正。和自己的教授在一起就是有这点不好——对方知道太多他年少时期的黑历史！他尽可能把视线转向那些珍贵的海鲜，而不是某个热衷嘲讽他的老蝙蝠。

“握刀叉的姿势不要太僵硬，学会用你的手腕……是的，就是这样……”拇指来到敏感的腕部动脉，来回轻扫如同绒羽拂过。更亲密的事都做过，但斯内普此刻的碰触却让哈利脸上泛出羞涩的粉红，也不知道是因为那贴在耳畔的性感嗓音，还是被圈在怀里的姿势让他联想到曾经在课后补习的那些旖旎。

“怎么样？生蚝和鱼子酱的组合，会让你感受到丰厚的汁水和鲜味在口中爆裂，层次感显著的味觉效果带来的震撼，就好像站在大海中心感受潮涨潮落，恢宏澎湃。”

那双仿佛带有魔力的手就如同他语言中描述的场景，隔着衬衫气势十足地熨帖在这具年轻柔韧的躯体上，从肩、背、臀，到富有弹性的大腿，有力地一路揉捏。哈利强自镇定地将一片生蚝肉举起，却在下一秒惊呼出声，手上狠狠一抖，已经贴到唇边的美食掉落在膝盖上的餐布——因为斯内普左手隔着衬衫布料，在他胸口凸起上拧了一把。

哈利懊恼地瞪着他：“西弗，你这样我没办法好好进餐。”

斯内普如他所愿，抱起双臂倚在桌边，不加掩饰的目光牢牢锁在他身上，灼灼的深意让人无法忽视。哈利狼狈地叉了最后一点生蚝吞下，完全没心思理会是什么滋味，试图跳起来，亲吻或者逃离这个犹如散发着迷情剂的男人。

“坐好。”斯内普有力地压下他，敲了敲桌子，“接下来是汤——酥皮洋葱汤。”

两个盘子的东西都消失不见了，包括斯内普那份一口未动的生蚝。盘面又变得光洁如新。这一回被填满的是碗，金黄色的芝士和面皮覆盖在碗沿，散发出扑鼻的甜香味。哈利用勺子戳破一个口，热气从乳白的汤体喷散而出，夹杂着奶油和法棍的气息，沁人心脾的愉悦感钻入每一个毛孔。他把酥皮浸在汤里，舀起一勺含住，还没等吞下去，斯内普突然低头吻上他的唇，绵密地封住了想要说的话。那条舌一遍遍扫荡着口腔，缠住他的舌，并且卷走其上的汤、酥皮和胡萝卜细丁，热切地汲取一切它所能夺走的，美食、空气，以及理智。

啧啧的水声充斥在屋内，男人一手撑着扶手，一手牢牢固定住绿眼睛男孩的后脑，略一拉开距离，但不到半秒就改变角度再次覆了上去，两人粗重的鼻息喷在彼此脸上，滋生出潮热的殷红。终于，哈利在窒息前推开了对方。

“咳！咳！”哈利差点没被呛死，“西弗，你想谋杀我！”

“不用担心，如果救世主因缺氧导致昏厥，他的前教授会替他进行急救。”魔药大师用拇指擦拭了一下嘴角的汤汁，“用麻瓜的人工呼吸技巧。”

哈利的两颊像是染上晚霞的圣心大教堂，配上如洗的绿眼睛，带着蛊惑人心的美。

斯内普喉结滑动了一下。“味道非常好，波特先生。”他声音喑哑地说，也不知道在评价什么，“甜，但是不腻味，香醇，迷人……永远不会厌倦……”

他们的唇又渐渐靠近，交换了一个温柔的、带着奶油香的悠长浅吻。斯内普猛地拉开距离，平复了一下心脏和呼吸的节奏，他抬手敲了敲桌子，下一道菜品出现了，还没等哈利透过水雾弥漫的双眼看清楚是什么，就被斯内普端开放到远一点的地方，然后他整个人被突然抱起。哈利小小的惊叫一声，接着就被向后推倒在餐桌上。

“法国大餐注重仪式感，不光用料和口味追求完美，对用餐者的礼节有要求，在餐具和摆盘的细节上也不容轻视。”斯内普慢条斯理地解开男孩的纽扣，爱不释手地抚触目光所及的那些勾人瓷白，深浅不一的吻痕像点缀在雪地的梅花，“完美，你的身体真是用来盛放食物的最好容器。”

“等等，西弗。”哈利用手肘撑起上半身，不满地说，“你不是带我来吃法国大餐的吗？什么时候变成你一个人独享了？”

斯内普挑高一侧眉毛：“也许你马上就不会这么认为了。”

他把盘子里切成三片的肉类似模似样地摆放在男孩洁白胸口，盘中汁水和苹果也一并放上。温热食物和液体的接触给哈利带来奇异的感官，一股果酸味混合着鹅肝的浓郁鲜香飘散至鼻间。

“这是热头盘：醋汁煎鹅肝。它采用的不是普通鹅类，而是生活在东方国度的某种有灵性的鹅，它们的肥肝更能激发出你味蕾的潜能。”斯内普用尾指沾了点红褐色醋液，像一名苛刻的美食鉴定家那样，舌尖挑剔地一碰。

“口感如何？”哈利不自在地扭了扭身子，不知道把手放哪才好，桌子的长度不够，他的腿只能曲起来抵着桌面，而斯内普此刻正站在他两腿之间，这个姿势让他感到怪异。

“你指什么？”斯内普双手撑在哈利身体两侧，用一种捕食者的目光盯着他不知所措的脸，以相当缓慢的速度俯下身，脸部停留在后者胸口上方。他的发梢像羽毛笔拂过皮肤，带动哈利全身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他不得不蜷起手指抑制住战栗的身体。但斯内普所做的只是叼起一片鹅肝，喂进哈利嘴里。

“餐叉由西弗的嘴代替……”哈利含糊地说，“还真不赖。”

鹅肝入口即化，几乎不需要咀嚼，口舌间就只余脂肪的丰美厚重感，结合醋汁的酸甜，瞬间清新与肥腻交织荡漾，回味绵长，唇齿生津。鹅肝和水果不一会儿就被他们分食完，斯内普亲了亲哈利略有些红肿的唇，重新凑回他的胸口。

“哦……拜托……”哈利喘息着呻吟，“你的舌……”

“我在确认你前面那个问题的答案。”他的爱人似乎不能容许浪费食物，坚持要用舌头把他的“盘子”舔个干干净净，即使那不过是一些醋汁。“现在回答你，我认为——口感非常好，细腻，嫩滑，以及……”他恶劣地轻咬上一个圆润的乳珠，“有弹性。”

哈利惊喘着试图并拢双腿，缓解欲望崛立所带来的的牛仔裤紧绷感，但两人现在的姿势只是让他的修长大腿夹在男人腰侧，同样高高拱起的火热贴合在一起，相互散发出弗洛蒙的信息素，热度透过布料炙烤着彼此。斯内普模仿某种动作一下一下顶着他，舌追逐着醋汁滑向锁骨，停留在侧颈处，反复熨烫带着酸甜口味的肌理。

“西弗……”哈利抓住对方袖子，难耐地撇过脸。法国的夏天一定比英国要热得多，不然他们怎么会浑身都渗着汗珠？

又一个摆盘漂亮到不忍下口的精致美食出现了。

“这是雪葩，”斯内普将新出现的小餐碟托到哈利眼前，像冰淇淋球一样的甜点被盛在透明玻璃浅碗里，碗壁上点缀着猕猴桃、草莓和黄色果酱，散发着丝丝凉意，非常适合给快要把自己蒸熟的男孩降降温，“将水果、奶油、冰等物质混合，用作头盘和主菜之间、清理口腔余味的用途。”

斯内普力度阴柔地抚摸着两人紧紧抵在一起的柱体，牛仔裤阻隔了魔药大师善于执搅拌棒的手，哈利不满地咕哝。

“西弗，你不热吗？”哈利埋怨道，“快点，把这些见鬼的衣服脱了——还有下次不许穿这件，扣子太多了！”他乱无章法地折腾一通，失去了耐心，直接将手从缺失几枚防御的衣摆下抻了进去，在那层薄薄覆盖在表层的刚劲肌肉上躁动抚摸。哈利最喜欢戳着斯内普的腹肌靠在他胸口，那样能让他直接聆听到爱人从不宣之于口的感情。

斯内普随口念出一句咒语（哈利坚信这是他运用得最纯熟的无杖咒语），哈利的牛仔裤就消失了，他的手毫无阻拦地握住了年轻人的勃起，神态自若，宛如真的在面对一埚魔药——假如忽略那双迸发出幽深目光的眼眸和声音中的沙哑干涸。

“不学无术的小子。”伴随着暧昧动作的是一句魔药大师专属嘲讽。他把一个雪葩含进嘴里，俯下身，张口含住了像男孩本人一样干净清爽的欲望。

“天呐！！”哈利猛地弹起上半身，强烈的冰冷刺激令他整个人一阵剧颤，但很快他舒坦地伸展开，一只手半是推拒半是鼓励地插进斯内普发间，“天呐，天呐——哦，西弗……”

冰沙颗粒分明地摩擦在硬直的挺立上，虽然最初的接触让它畏缩了一下，但随之而至的挤压、舔舐、吮吸，令哈利丧失了对于身体的掌控。口腔的高温融化了奶油，灵活的舌顺着经络直到顶孔，冷和热交替，冰与火的碰撞，他彻底忽略了其他感官，全部注意力集中到了下身，去感受那张能吐出噎人话语、也能带来无上欢愉的嘴和舌头。他扬起天鹅般的颈，发出一声赞歌般的咏叹。斯内普没有忘记两个受到冷落的球体，手指忽重忽轻地揉搓它们，哈利大声宣泄着无处安放的快感，臀部耸动着把自己推向对方，直到灭顶般的绚烂释放。

斯内普放开已经疲软下来的柱体，将口中的甜腻和苦腥尽数吞下。

“你把它吃掉了……”哈利嘟囔道。

“是的，全部。”斯内普站起身，像一个注意仪态的绅士，用餐巾一角轻轻印去唇边可疑液体。

男人的动作让哈利脸颊燃火般热了起来，激灵从发梢蔓延至下腹，刚刚发泄出来的身体蠢蠢欲动，他觉得还不够，还缺少了什么……舔了舔发干的唇，哈利意乱情迷地看着对方：“西弗…接下来……”

“接下来是主菜。”斯内普慢条斯理地用餐巾一根一根细致地擦拭手指，除了衬衫凌乱不堪，他的仪态端正得好像在课堂上向学生演示魔药炼制工序，可他面前摆的并不是什么坩埚，而是一个年轻的、赤裸的完美尤物。

“哦，不……”哈利的话语带着泣音，这个老混蛋明知道他现在不想要什么见鬼的法国大餐！

不知何时出现的酒瓶摆放在哈利的身侧，斯内普倒出一杯酒，修长的手指摇晃着高脚杯，红色液体晃荡出美妙的波纹，空气中弥漫着热腾腾的肉香味，隐约掺杂着若有若无的酒香。

“麻瓜用葡萄酒，但巫师不一样。这是魔法界最好的精灵王酒，产自1882年，用当年的雪山女神泉水浇灌的生命树之实酿造的，比麻瓜皇帝能享受到好酒的还要醇美一百倍。”

餐具摩擦瓷盘产生了轻微脆响，一只餐叉举到哈利眼前，插着一小块牛肉，喷香扑鼻。

“被汤汁炖煮之后的夏洛莱牛肩胛肉，软烂而又浓香四溢，再加上精灵王酒的酒香和蜂蜜的微甜，汇聚成了这盘能让你融化的勃艮第红酒炖牛肉。”

“是的，是的，西弗……”哈利大声呻吟着，抬腿勾住对方，扭动腰肢，“我快要融化了，很快就要……”

斯内普握着餐叉的手死死攥紧了一瞬，手背青筋泛起。他用值得被颁发一枚梅林爵士勋章的自控力保持平静说：“法国菜讲究搭配。”

年长者放下餐具，仰头饮尽那杯红水晶般的酒，俯身含住男孩的唇，一些尚未吞下液体顺着纠缠的舌被递送过去。

“这是全世界最顶级的酒——”斯内普将瓶中透红的液体尽数倾倒在男孩腹部，它们一些在柔韧的、波纹紧致的腹肌和小巧肚脐中停留，令白皙的肌肤浸染成比任何东西都要诱人的珍馐；一些则顺流而下，或抱拥着纤细腰肢坠在桌面，或淌过会阴，悉数没入深深的沟壑。斯内普的手指沾上红酒，探入那个已经变得柔软湿润的高热小穴。

“勉为其难能配得上你——全世界最顶级的美味。”

如同烧红的铁块插进体内，突如其来的滚烫和巨大一瞬间冲入才羞涩绽放出一点花心的蜜穴，哈利惊叫起来，十指紧紧抓住男人敞开的黑色风衣，身体下意识收缩，只听到斯内普倒抽了口气，凶器一般的阴茎退出一小段距离，又用力撞了进去。

“唔——！”绿色的瞳孔失去了焦距，哈利无意识地昂起下巴，后脑磨蹭在桌上，“嗯…西、西弗……”

斯内普一口咬住眼前脆弱的颈部，略带棱角的犬齿反复刮擦在跳跃的动脉，像是叼住交配对象的野兽，双手抓住两团白翘紧实的臀瓣向上抬高，下身以同样蛮横的姿态不容抗拒地快速抽插。

“慢…啊，慢点——嗯！——”哈利的嘴忙着尖叫和呻吟，差点来不及呼吸。他搂住斯内普劲瘦身躯，战栗地接纳对方所带来的一切。快感层层叠加，情欲一波接一波汹涌袭来，仿佛全身的血液都汇集到了下半身，去感受那粗大的分身在紧致的甬道中撞击、碾压，凶猛的节奏密集不断地接连而至，狠戾擦上那个绝妙的凸起，微苦的药材气息和石楠花的味道铺天盖地的笼罩了他。欲望又再次站立起来，在风暴般的抽插中吐出点点白色液体。

“Ha…arry……”斯内普用仿佛从心尖呵出一口气的动情声音悠缓呼唤他。

哈利发出被冲撞得不成语句的尖叫，十指抓挠着硬朗的肩背，留下一道道红痕，双腿酸软得无法圈住斯内普的腰，被并不粗壮但却肌肉虬盘的小臂捞起，用力曲折成一道勾魂夺魄的弧度压在身体两侧，圆润的小屁股被用力打开，湿漉漉地含着男人的雄伟。斯内普眼中闪烁着贪婪的厉色，血液无可抑制地在鼠蹊附近炸裂开，他用力挺进层层压挤他的蜜穴最深处，粗硬的茎身细细密密地传输着巨大快感，汇聚成一股热流，冲涌直上，在充血膨胀的顶端喷发而出——

哈利感觉自己变成了迷情剂上方呈螺旋形升腾而起的蒸气，大脑一片眩晕，高速堆积的刺激令他的视力完全模糊，带着花纹和雕刻的门柱在他眼里化作一堆马赛克，他哑着声音惊叹、呻吟、急喘，最终和拍打进体内的灼热怒浪一起，哆嗦着完成了冲入云霄的最后一步。

两人保持着相连的姿势喘息了好一会儿。

“传统英格兰式的特性？嗯？”从胸腔处传来的低音炮自紧贴的身体间传导，引起耳蜗深处的微痒感，哈利躲闪着扭开了脸。

斯内普咽了口唾液湿润沙哑的嗓子，费力地抽出下身，浓稠浊液从微启的穴口流出，濡湿了大半个翘挺的小屁股，淌在高档大理石台面。哈利浑身混杂着馥郁的鹅肝、红酒气息，小腹和下身被弄得糊糊腻腻。

“真是一团糟。”哈利小声地发牢骚。

斯内普揉了揉他汗涔涔的乱发，伸手又在桌上敲了敲。“最后一道菜了。”他捏起一个圆润可爱的糕点，“我想你应该知道它。”

哈利被硬邦邦的桌面硌得背痛，不大舒服地扭了扭：“这不就是马卡龙吗。”

“是的，马卡龙，餐后甜点，让你的小嘴巴像蜜糖一样甜。”

小圆饼顺着水润的唇线勾画，哈利张口咬下一小块：“什么时候你也能变得嘴巴甜一点就好。”

斯内普挑起眉梢。“你想要怎么样的嘴甜？”他舔了舔马卡龙，为那过分的黏腻味道刻拢眉心，“想要我赞美你的肌肤，为它的健康颜色、丝绸般的手感和沾染上精液与吻痕时的惑人；还是想要我赞美你的大腿，为它们流畅的线条和惊人的柔韧性，能最大限度地向我张开，然后交缠在我的腰上……”马卡龙被塞进了哈利紊乱吐息的嘴里，让男孩发出似嗔怪似喜悦的哀鸣。

“还是，要我赞美你的嘴？即使它总是说出让人怀疑你智商的言论，但当它亲吻我、讨好我的时候，又是那么乖巧，尤其是含着我的阴茎时……”斯内普附身压在哈利身上，巧妙地制住他想要挣扎的双手，男孩被塞入口中的圆饼逼得无法说话，又吐不出来，只好圆瞪着泛红的水莹双眼表达不满。

“哦，对了，还有眼睛，永远那么鲜活又明亮的绿色，总是微弯着勾引我，勾引我把你压在身下干到昏过去……”

“我才没有！”哈利终于找了个机会摆脱斯内普的桎梏，把嘴里那玩意吐了出去，也不知道是马卡龙还是斯内普的话导致，过高的糖分让他口干舌燥，好像牙齿要被蛀穿似的。

“或者，你是想让我赞美你可爱的小乳珠，它漂亮的颜色就像这个粉嫩的马卡龙……”斯内普一边吐出色情的话语，一边对他所喜爱的那对粉色凸起为所欲为地蹂躏、折磨，满意地欣赏哈利夹杂着高潮后的空白和再次被情欲缠绕的可口表情，下身被刺激得又一次肿胀起来，“当然，最应该赞美的还是你这个顶级的小屁股……”

“快闭嘴吧，老流氓！”哈利面红耳赤地高喊，“见鬼的让我起来，腰要断了！”

斯内普从善如流地把他从桌上抱起，后退一步坐进椅子里，让哈利分开双腿跪坐在自己膝盖上。

“法餐怎么样？”

“完全没有吃饱。”哈利软绵绵地趴在他肩头抱怨。

“是吗？”斯内普嘴角露出一抹邪恶的笑容，他的十指深深陷入哈利的臀肉，抬高，在后者呜咽声中再次将尺寸惊人的阳具整根钉入那个销魂之所，“也许我可以喂饱你——用一些别的什么。”

 

※※※

路透社报道：“昨夜，几位热心的巴黎市民在塞纳河边拦下一名欲跳河轻生的男子。有围观者认出那是La Francis餐厅的名厨勒布朗·波登。波登先生成名几十年，许多人慕名品尝他的厨艺，但昨晚他遭遇了从未有过的打击：据说两位贵客对他的手艺不屑一顾。本台将持续关注……”

※※※

 

FIN


End file.
